Midnight Piano Lessons
by White gardenia petals
Summary: ON HIATUS! Re-writing/Edited.
1. Dreams and Nightmares

**Hello it's Shojobeat here , This one will be much longer then my other one. I decided to do a Godchild fanfic because I just finished reading the series and felt like it ended too soon and Cain and Riff's relationship needed to be explored more XD. I hope you enjoy it, I tried using advice given to me by reviewers to make it better :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dreams and Nightmares **

_" The name Cain belonged to the first murderer in history…now you carry it cursed one…"_

"Cain" a man's voice called out from somewhere in the darkness.

"Who is it that calls me…answer me!" Cain responded trying to place the familiar voice.

"You know very well who I am…always remember that you are cursed one and that you will be the cause of pain and suffering to everyone is close to you. You will always be the one that no one will love."

"Alexis!!…Where are you…show your self now!" Cain called out in the darkness realizing who it was.

"Soon we will me again my dear son…soon" repeated the voice fading.

"Where am I?" Cain said after a while of wondering trying to find some thing familiar. "Am I dreaming again? What could this mean this time?"

Walking around for what seemed like hours Cain's attention is brought to a faint voice of a child. Cain picks up his pace and walks towards the direction of the voice. As he nears it he notices that the voice belongs to a young girl, and the voice seemed to be in distress. Cain felt sudden urge to find the girl and quick. As the he got closer to the voice the clearer it became. Now he was able to put a face on that voice…his beloved little sister Mary-weather.

"Cain…Cain…help me" called out the little girl in a weak strained voice. "Please brother come and save me…please…."

"Mary…Mary!" Cain yelled out panic starting to rise in him. "Mary…don't worry I'm coming please hold on"

"Brother…please…hurry…" repeated Mary-weather.

"I'm here I'll come for you" Cain called out in the direction he hoped his sister was. With this blanket of darkness one loses the sense of direction.

Walking in what he hoped was the way to his sister Cain called out to his sister hoping that her voice could lead him to her. "Mary…Maryweather?" Cain called out but he only was met with silence.

After walking around for a while Cain triped over a shoe. He took the shoe and examined it and he saw that there is blood on it. Cain turns the shoe over hoping that his fears won't become truth. "No…Mary" Cain whispers trying to suppress a sob.

The shoe had Mary's initials. M.W.H in graved in the middle. Cain now knew that the voice was his sister and that she was in grave danger. Cain on his knees tried to feel around for anything else. Something that could give him clues to his sisters whereabouts. After a while of crawling his hand dipped in a pool of blood. Hoping his nightmare wasn't coming true Cain forced his eyes to follow the trail of blood. In the dark he able to make out a small body…. a girl's lying on the ground. His little sister… Mary-weather.

"No…Please…Mary" cried out throwing himself near her head. He gently lifted it. He tried to feel for a pulse but none. Cain started to examine the body. He notice that he left arm was missing and her right leg. Her beautiful blonde hair cut and ripped off her head at some parts.

'What sick person did this to you? Why? I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Mary" Cain repeated to himself while gently holding his sister's head on his lap and stroking her cheeks.

"Don't worry" Cain started as tears started blurring his vision and threaten to fall. "I will find the person who did this to you…I promise you Mary"

"Now, now you really shouldn't go around making promises you can't keep" a voice said from the darkness. "Hmm…didn't you just break one now? You know to always protect your dear little half sister? But look…isn't that her limp lifeless body in your hands?" The voice continued in a mocking tone.

"Jizabel!" Cain cried out in anger "Where are you?"

"I'm right here…"

Cain turned his head to his left and saw a glow of candle light getting closer and brighter. He tensed as he made out the person holding the candle. Jizabel…Cain thought as he made out the familiar glasses and long hair. A smile was playing on his face as he observed the situation.

"I love this look on you face Cain... the mix of pain, anger, torture …and this all caused by the death of you sister."

"Why Jizabel! Why did you do this? What did she ever do to you! You wanted me, so why did you go after her?!" Cain screamed at Jizabel.

"Why? No Cain this isn't about you only. I want to destroy everything you hold dear. So of course that I will target your beloved little half sister" Jizabel replied with a sneer. "And I'm not done yet. Now that one of my questions was answered lets move on. You know I always wondered how strong your bond was with your manservant. I remember clearly you telling me that it couldn't be broken. You said it was impossible…but is it really? Like I said you should go saying thing that you can't be sure of Cain."

"Riff? What are you talking about?" Cain cried out panic coating his voice.

"If you would look to your right you will see what I mean" Jizabel replied his words echoing as he disappeared.

Cain forced him self to look, as he turned his head the tears fell. He knew what Jizabel meant that his Riff was in trouble or maybe…he didn't let himself finish the thought. He saw glow of light getting brighter illuminating a body. Cain gently rested his sister head down as he got up. Walking closer to who he feared was there, hoping that maybe that this was some horrible dream… but it seemed to real…no and it seemed that the most important person in his life was gone…torn out from his life…

Riff…please don't be here Cain thought as he approached. He knew very well who it was but he forced him self to think other wise…that this was some cruel joke. He neared the body in the limited light he saw that they were suspended from a rope…hanging…dead. Cain glanced up saw the familiar blue hair. He knew what he was going to see…Jizabel made it clear…but seeing Riff lifeless body didn't seem real, or possible but the proof was in front of him.

"Why? Why did this have to happen? You promised me that you would always be with me? You said that would follow me until the end!" Cain cried out between sobs. "No…no this is some kind of joke…right? First Mary left me and now…you…why" Cain choked out as he fell on his knees. " You left me Riff…why did you do that to me? Jizabel what did I ever do you? Why did you have to involve them?" Cain continued between sobs.

"Milord…wake up…I'm right here…." Riff said trying to wake up Cain " I'm right here"

"Wha…what?" Cain started as he slowly recognized the voice. A realization hit him as he sat up in his bed, that it was a just a dream...a nightmare. "Riff…oh you're here…"

"Did you have another nightmare milord…I heard you calling out my name" Riff said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Uh…yes… I did…forgive me for disturbing you" Cain said trying to dry his face and feeling a bit embarrassed about the situation.

" My first priority is your safety my lord" Riff said wiping a tear from Cain's cheek. "If I know you are safe then I can sleep satisfied, so don't worry I'll always watch over you…. and I can reassure you that I won't leave you…."

" I know that Riff…it just that…I…I want to…n…never mind" Cain stammered blushing.

"Hmm…" Riff pondered over what could have caused his lord so much distress. " Lord would care for some tea?"

"Yes Riff…thank you" Cain said smiling a bit.

"Hopefully it will calm your nerves…" Riff added has he got up and headed to the door Riff paused for a second and asked. "Mi lord?"

"Yes Riff?"

"Uh…never mind…forgive me" Riff said as he left and closed the door behind him. As he walked down to ward the kitchen he spotted Mary-weather standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Riff…is my brother ok? I heard him yelling… what happened?" Mary asked in a frightful tone.

"Don't worry…Miss…he just had a nightmare that is all" Riff replied trying to calm her.

"Another one? This has been going to on for a week now…oh Cain…"

"Now don't worry I'm sure it will pass…besides shouldn't you be in bed now you will be starting your piano lessons tomorrow"

"But…I…I still don't get why I have to go to an academy to learn. Why couldn't Cain just get a tutor like for all the other lessons?" Mary-weather asked

"It's up to lord Cain but I'm sure he was thinking of what is best for you" Riff replied

" He's no fun…I can't see a reason for this at all"

"Now get going to bed miss…I have to go into the kitchen now shall I bring you a cup of tea as well?"

"Oh yes please Riff"

"Ok now hurry of to bed now I'll come by soon" Riff replied counting in down the hallway.

"My dear lord…I don't know how long I can hold back for these feelings in when grow by the day…if only I could protect you" Riff quietly whispered to him to himself.

* * *

**So what did you think? I would love reviews and comment **

**I hope you enjoyed it I'm half way though the second chapter and will be putting it up soon.**

**Untill next time good bye my dear yaoi fans 3**


	2. Conflicting Feelings

** Sorry it took soo long ___, Exam preperations and got in the way __, but yes it won't happen again**hopefull XD****

**this is the second chapter I hope u enjoy it....it's a bit slow but needed in the story. **

**without futher waiting enjoy :3**

* * *

" Come on Mary!" Cain called up the stairs " We're going to be late"

Cain was talking about the interview that was scheduled with the Headmaster at St. Victoria Academy of Music and Arts. He was glad that he was able to fine a school of high status and best of all an all girls' school too. Which meant that Jizabel wouldn't be less likely to be after her there. Cain had those nightmares to often now and was going to take any necessary means to make sure that his precious little sister was safe. Also while doing it why not get her to learn skills that she would need. Like a two in one deal, at this thought Cain smirked.

"Umm…brother what's funny?"

"Huh…Mary? Oh I didn't hear you, anyways lets go were going to be late at this rate" Cain said as he started towards the door.

"Wait brother" Mary called as she ran up to catch up to him. "Cain has been acting weird lately…something's up…hmm… " Maryweather said to herself.

As Cain walked to the carriage he saw Riff talking with the driver. "Properly giving him the directions to the school" Cain said to himself as stood in front of the carriage gazing at Riff. Every time he saw him it was getting harder and harder for him to hold his feelings is growing forbidden feeling for his manservant. Deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Mary weather's presence until he heard her speak. "Hello? Cain what are you thinking about you look so serious" She asked as she followed his gaze. Oh she thought as she spotted Riff and smiled.

"Yeah…Cain you really shouldn't stare at people like that…it's rude" Maryweather said with a grin as she climb in. "Remember just like you taught me?"

The young earl flushed at hearing his little sister words "What, no I wasn't, I was just…you know…I…" Cain stammered tearing his eyes away.

"What ever you say dear brother" Maryweather added.

I better make sure that this doesn't happen again…especially in front of Maryweather…that girl is too keen for her own good. Cain thought to himself. He let out a sigh and climbed in.

Riff had caught his master staring but he didn't mind it at all, in fact he was secretly pleased at the attention he received. He also noticed that he was getting bolder. At first it was just quick glances but not anymore. Riff was hoping that maybe Cain could possible be harboring feeling for him…feeling that go beyond master and servant. But alas he knew such things couldn't be. A servant and master relationship would never be allowed, but a man and another man? Loving each other? It was wrong…condemned in this society…but for his master he would keep his feeling and his thoughts to himself. His sole propose is to make sure that Cain is happy even if it meant this.

"Riff"

Hearing his name Riff was brought back from his thoughts. "Oh yes my lord?"

"We better get moving, were going to be late if we stall any longer" Cain called from the carriage.

"Of course my lord" Riff replied as he climbed in and sat across from Cain and Maryweather.

Soon the carriage started, and they were on their way to the school. For the first couple of minutes it was silent. Not the awkward kind a peaceful one was present. After a while Maryweather spoke breaking the silence.

"Brother?" Maryweather asked.

"Yes" Cain replied turning his attention from the window to his little sister.

"Why do I have to go to this music school? You could teach me! You're amazing at the piano and violin. So why not?"

"Yes I could but at the moment I'm very busy right now with an important assignment"

Cain replied. Well it wasn't a true lie. He was doing something but he couldn't involve his beloved sister.

"But brother how about I wait till you have some free time, then you can teach me!" Maryweather continued, "Please brother, I don't do well in places like that!"

Sighing Cain responded, "Listen Mary, being able to play the piano is expected of a lady of high-class status such as yourself. The piano is a lovely interment that is wonderful to learn. You need to start as soon as possible so this is why I'm doing this. Besides this school is one of the best music schools in England. I know you will do great and succeed here. Also who knows maybe if you work hard enough you could surpass me."

"Really! Play better then you older brother?" Mary asked starting to cheer up at the possibility of being better then Cain.

Soon the carriage came to a stop, and the driver said," We're here Lord Cain"

"First we have to met with the headmaster of the school and your teachers, then after that some final paper work will be done and you will be starting classes immediately Mary"

"What so soon? I thought I would start tomorrow?" Maryweather asked confused

"Yes I forgot to mention that, forgive me."

"My lord is almost time" Riff replied

"Oh yes, come on lets go…and you too Riff" Cain said

"Yes… My lord"

As soon as Cain heard Riff's reply a weird thought went though his head…he thought that his voice right now sounded so appealing in a way never thought before. Cain stopped all train of thought and forced him self to think about the task ahead.

Riff got out and opened the door. He took Mary weather's and helped her down. Next he extended his had to Cain. For a second he thought he saw him hesitate, but he took his and got down.

"Ok now…lets go in," Cain said as he took lead.

"Oh wow!!" Maryweather exclaimed as she looked around "Brother this place looks so amazing!! The building looks so stunning" She closed her eyes trying to concentrate so she could hear music. After a few seconds she was able to pick out the piano, flute, the violin and many others. "Brother! You can hear the music that the students are playing!! It's sound beautiful, if I have a chance to play like this, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea"

"Yes Mary…I chose this place for a reason after all" Cain replied smiling at his sister. He was glad that she was starting to cheer up. He didn't like seeing her depressed at all. Most importantly maybe his dream won't become a reality. At this thought Cain automatically glanced at his Riff walking by his side. "Yes hopefully it won't happen" Cain silently thought to himself.

They came to the front doors and waiting for them was two ladies. One quite old…the Headmaster from Cain's guess and next to her was mostly likely an assistant.

"Welcome Earl Hargreaves and Miss Mary Weather! Welcome to our humble academy"

* * *

**I know that it took a while and there wasn't much action but don't worry the next ones will have more action and little cute moments XD **

**hope you enjoyed it :3**


	3. St Victoria Academy of Music

**Sorry my dear reader's it took soo long**sigh...the life of student T.T** but here is the third Chapter!!!**FINALLY!!****

**sorry not much action but needed!!! I promise the next Chapter will finally have the what you been waiting for!!....no not that...yet...^_~**

**without any futher waiting enjoy! ^_____^**

* * *

After the final papers were signed and everything was set, they were given a tour of the academy by the headmaster.

"Mary seems like she might enjoy this place," Cain thought to himself as he glanced at Mary-weather. "And the Headmaster and teachers all seem fine". Cain knew that he was going a bit far, but he had to. He couldn't be relaxed if his sister wasn't safe. He had to keep and eye on her, but at the same time that wasn't possible with his busy schedule. But he felt that he had to, mostly it was because of Delilah. They have been too quite. Nothing was heard from them for over two months. This fact had Cain on edge. At first he welcomed the peace. It gave him time to rest and freely gather information with out running into any problems. But now an uneasiness and suspicion was falling over him, and with the continuous nightmares he had been having recently just made his worries increase even more.

"Miss Hargreaves will be paired up with a student from her class. To help her around and catch up." The Headmaster said to Cain.

"Yes, of course I understand" Cain replied courteously. It seemed reasonable and he was sure that she was in capable hands. Cain soon became buried in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings or to where he was going any more. Causing him to get separated from the rest.

"Lord Cain!" Riff called out as used his arms to grab Cain seconds before he took the step that would have let him fall down a flight of stairs.

"Wha…?" Cain said as he felt him self being pulled back, being enclosed in an embrace. "Oh…Riff" Cain quietly said as he realized who it was.

"Lord Cain, what's on your mind?" Riff asked sternly. He knew Cain very well, and lately he wasn't acting like himself. He had been spacey and absented minded. Out of character for him. "You were so deep in your thoughts that you got separated from the rest of us and you were about to fall down those stairs" Riff continued lightly tightening his grip on Cain.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to cause you to worry Riff" Cain said feeling a pang of guilt. Cain turned around to in Riff's hold to face him. He saw anxiety and worry lacing Riff face. He felt a little bad for being the cause. "I'll be more careful, I was just thinking about something."

"I see" Riff didn't need to prod anymore he already knew what it was that keeping his master in distress. Delilah's recent absent and those nightmares. Those two reasons were the mostly likely factors in his recent behaviors. "We need to get back soon, they could be looking for us by now." Riff said as he pulled away.

"Yes, I need to tell Mary one more thing and then we can go" Cain said as he started walking. Riff started after him but felt someone watching them…no not watching a bit more intense then that. Riff stop and turned around, no one. "Hmm…maybe I was just imagining thing?" He turned around and continued walking but as soon as he did, he heard receding footsteps. "I was correct" Riff said to himself.

"Riff?"

"Yes, My lord forgive me, I will be right there"

"Older brother!! Riff!!" Mary-weather yelled cheerfully as she saw them approaching. "Where were you?"

"Don't worry, I got a little side tracked" Cain replied softly smiling at his sister. "This place is quite amazing"

"Brother I made a friend already!" Mary-weather exclaimed happily "Her name is Julianne"

Cain looked over his sister and saw the girl. Shyly hiding a bit behind the Headmaster. "She seems normal enough" Cain thought to himself.

"Julianne! This is my brother" Mary-weather said running to her friend and pulling her towards Cain.

Cain step closer and took the girl hand and lightly brushed his lips over it. "Earl Cain Hargreaves, Miss Julianne"

This immediately caused the girl to go red and flustered, she tried to reply but after a missed attempt she just closed her mouth and face cast down.

Personally Cain founded amusing at some of the effects he had on women. Especially shy ones.

"Mary-weather, I will now take my leave. The carriage will come and pick you up to bring you back home after classes." Cain said. Then he turned to the Headmaster. "Thank you for taking the time to assist us"

"No thanks needed Earl Hargreaves" She replied smiling. As on cue a bell started to ring. "Oh classes have begun, come girls we must be on our way."

"Bye brother! See you later"

"Bye Mary"

Cain and Riff started making their way back to the gates to the carriage. Hopefully this was the right thing to do, and either way she did need to learn the piano anyways.

"My lord, since you don't have any plans set for the rest of the day, I suggest you rest" Riff had notice that Cain hadn't be getting much sleep, and it was starting to take a toll on him. He hoped that with Delilah's absence Cain would get a much-needed break and rest that he needed. But it hadn't been this way.

"I can't, now that that Delilah and father are quite I can use this to my advantage. I can go out more during day, with out worrying about Mary now. I need to use all the time I have available" Cain stubbornly said as he climbed the carriage.

"All right My Lord" Riff said feeling a little down; sometimes Cain was too stubborn for his own good. He climbed in after Cain sitting across from him. Seconds later the carriage started.

Riff was looking out the window when Cain called him.

"Riff?"

"Yes Lord Cain?" Riff replied turning his attention to Cain.

"You will be with me right? Helping me? Right Riff?" Cain asked in a quite voice.

"Of course Lord Cain…you never have to ask…I already told you that I would follow you anywhere, even to hell".

Hearing Riff comforting voice Cain felt warm inside…he knew that the thoughts that ran through is head were wrong, but he couldn't help it. Cain got up and made his way and sat next to Riff. As he gazed at him Cain whispered, "How could I have ever doubted you…ever?"

Cain reached out and laid his hand on Riff's cheek "My Riff".

Riff raised his hand and rested on top of Cain's and gently smiled. He loved it when Cain was like this…he saw a side of him that people would never see or think existed.

Cain was caught of guard by Riff's actions. His face became flustered at the sight of Riff's smile. Where Riff's hand was on his hand was hot. These feelings were growing more and more…Cain was worried…. he looked down trying to hide his face from Riff. Worried that he would notice and ask.

"Why do I feel this way? Why do these feelings and thoughts run though me? I can't hope for some thing that can't and won't ever be?" These thought ran though the young Earl as he tried to calm himself.

Moments later the carriage jerked side ways causing Cain to fall on to Riff.

"Whoa!"

Riff had automatically reacted catching Cain before he fell off and hit the floor of the carriage. "Don't worry my lord, I have you"

"Sorry about that Master Hargreaves" the driver said from the front. "Ran over a pot hole, are you guys alright".

"Oh I see… yeah we're fine" Cain replied. He started to feel dizzy. He let out a sigh as he lay down on Riff, resting his head on his lap.

"Riff?"

"Yes?"

"Hmm…nothing…just wanted to hear your voice" Cain said quietly as he closed his eyes.

"He was tried after all, sometimes your to hard headed for you own good" Riff thought to him self. Riff leaned down and gently brushed his lips over Cain's forehead giving him the faintest of kisses. "If only I could kiss, and hold him freely…without worry of society. But if he ever tells me or shows me his feelings are the same as mine…then maybe I can hope for something."

For the first time in long while Cain slept peacefully, no nightmares, just a pleasant dream where he was in Riff's arms.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it ^^, would love reviews and comments**would love to improve****

**untill next time...Ja Matte Ne!!!**bye****


	4. The Foreshadowing

**Hello again my readers!! Forgive the lateness ___, Yeah I got to Chapter 4!!( past the expected length) Hope you enjoy this installment of Cain and Riff's saga!! ^___^**

* * *

Ch.4: Midnight Hunt and Self fulfilling Prophecy

"Nooo…somebody please help me!!" a girl's frightened panicked voice called out.

"Heh heh…no use my dear…no one can hear you, to far from people's ears and eyes" a man's voice replied "Now lets end this silly game…quite frankly I'm getting tired and I have others to deal with after"

"No! Stay away from me!" a girl shrieked as she ran through the dark alleyway twisting and turning; trying desperately to shake off her pursuer.

"Please anyone…?" she silently begged for some miracle to get through this horrible nightmare and make it home.

Running for what seemed like an eternity, the girl noticed the footsteps of her hunter had stopped. She stop for a moment trying to hear anything, but was met with silence…an eerie kind of silence. Thinking this was a chance to catch her breath; she slowed down to a walk and kept on going. She took in her surrounding and realized that she didn't recognize this part of the alleyway at all. "What is going on? I use the this way often…but then again I ran without taking account of my direction or surroundings" as these thoughts ran through her head the more she felt like it was hopeless, also due to the fact that it was night and doubtful that anyone might come to her rescue.

She was walking when her dress snagged on a piece of broken pipe causing her to trip and fall over crates. "Mother…Father…" she sobbed quietly as she got up.

She got up and started walking she remembered her mother's words to her earlier that day. "Stay close to the main road Maria, and avoid places that are hidden from eyes."

"Oh, how stupid I was…" Maria thought as new tears formed in her eyes. Suddenly she was yanked up by her hair of the ground "KYAAA…NO!!!" she shrieked and tried to get free. "Let me go!! What did I ever do to you?! What do you want from me?" While firing kicks at her capturer she screamed hoping that someone could hear her "SOME ONE!!! HELP ME!!!"

"Hope you know that it's only me and you. No is around for miles and I made sure that we were both out of sight and out of mind…now I don't have time…you had your fun, and now it's my turn"

Desperate for a mean of escape Maria eye's darted everywhere looking for a way out of this nightmare. She noticed a sliver glint by her hunter's hand, as she realized what it was her blood ran cold. The ax went up. As Maria let out a blood curling scream the ax connected with her neck, tearing through hear skin until, her lifeless headless body dropped. A thud… echoes through the night. "Feisty little girl aren't you?"

The man said to himself as he collected the head in his bag. Then he proceeded to chop and gather the other parts that he was ordered to do. "Hmm…was it the left leg this time or left arm…ahh…I remember…the right arm and left leg". After he was done, sighing to himself he thought "Hopefully Mistress will be satisfied this time"

*********************____________________********************________________******************_________********

"Brother! Brother! Something awful has happened!!" Mary Weather yelled as she made her way down the stairs.

"Calm down Mary, it's early in the morning…take a deep breath and tell us what happened" Cain said as he put down his tea. He singled Riff to come. "Ok sit… start Mary Weather"

"Ok, I was doing my tarot card readings and then something terrible came out in my readings. It said that I suffered a terrible loss! And the other card that also showed up was the card of death! It means that someone died!! Someone I know!" Mary Weather cried.

Cain was startled by this. He knew first hand how accurate his sister's fortune telling was, from past experiences. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his sister continue.

"At first I was shocked, I thought it meant you or Riff. But I heard your voices…."

Composing himself Cain said "I'm not sure who it can it be, I doubt it is Aunt or Oscar. They were both here a little while ago. We can't let this distract us for now. You have classes to get to Mary. Please don't worry, Riff and I will look into it, and find out. Your main priority is improving your skills. You have a recital soon, right?"

"Umm…ok brother…but nothing rash please." Mary Weather said as she threw herself at Cain.

"Mary…don't worry…I'll be careful" Cain said as held Mary Weather in his arms. "Now go…get ready, the carriage will be waiting momentarily"

"Ok…fine and you too Riff, be careful today…" Mary weather said giving one more worried glance at her brother and Riff; she made her way back up stairs.

Sighing Cain laid back on the chair he was sitting on. "Riff… What am I going to do? I intended to keep her safe but I worry….that…ugh! I'm just so confused! I would feel so much better if I knew exactly what Delilah was doing"

Riff glanced at his Master, he felt heartbroken at seeing him in that state. He was glad that he had news that would hopefully lead to some answers.

"My Lord I have some information that I gathered to pass on to you, and also another victim has been discovered, same M.O as the other killings." Riff said as he handed Cain a file.

"Hmm…something is off about these photos…" Cain said as he flipped and examined the contents. "There is something about these victims…" Cain thought. He got up and turned to Riff "Let's go up to my room to discuss this further. Also I'm assuming that you have some information that is quite private…correct?"

"Yes"

*********************____________________********************_____________**********____________**************

"Where is Maria?" Tasha asked out loud. Mary Weather and her friends where outside eating during lunch in the school field.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her for the last two days. How about you Julianne? " Mary Weather asked her friend. The card she pulled out kept on coming into her head.

"No, the last time I saw her was when we parted ways after walking home from school. She said that she was going to take a short cut home. That was the last I saw of her." Julianne replied.

"Maybe she's sick? You know how she is, she wouldn't miss school especially now when we have the Music recital coming so soon. Oh! I hear the school bells ringing, come on we have to get to class." Tasha said as she gathered her stuff up.

"Yeah…oh you guys go on ahead. I have to go back to the library. I forgot my books in there" Mary Weather said. I had way too much on my mind…sigh

"Umm…I'll come with you Mary Weather" Julianne said.

"Are sure? You could arrive late to class. I don't want to be the cause of a tardy for you?"

"No, its ok, my class is in the same direction as the library. So it shouldn't be a problem"

"I would like to come along too, but my class is in the complete opposite direction. I have to get going." Tasha said "See you guys later in Music class"

"Bye, Tasha" Both girls said unison.

"Ok lets make our way too Julianne" Mary Weather said as turned and started walking. She looked and noticed that Julianne didn't move from her spot.

"Mary Weather?"

"Yes"

"I have a bad feeling about Maria…"

"What do you mean Julianne?" Maryweather asked. When she studied her friends face she noticed that worry and anxiety had laced in her features. "Don't worry Julianne, maybe it's like Tasha said that she is ill and has just taken a break."

"Yeah…maybe" Julianne replied. "Oh we better get going"

Despite her words, Maryweather was worried that Julianne could be correct, as she recalled her readings from this morning.

They entered the library. The huge building was empty at the moment expect for the various librarians around working. They started to search for Maryweather's book.

"Psst! Julianne, I think I forgot where I put my book" Mary weather whispered to her friend. "I'm sorry to make you search for it like this"

Giggling Julianne replied "It's ok; I don't mind helping you…besides this is exciting…I never felt this kind of trill before. Oh but we have to be careful that a teacher doesn't see us. Or we'll be in trouble."

"Heh…hard to believe but I'm used to these kinds of situations." Mary weather replied back in a hushed tone.

"I found it!!" Maryweather exclaimed happily as she held up her book.

"Excellent Maryweather" Julianne said happily

"Yeah…now we can get out of here…hopefully undetected"

"I know…MARYWEATHER!! HIDE! " Julianne whispered loudly "I think a teacher is coming by this way"

"Oh no… I'm coming"

Both girls ran and hid underneath a table, to their luck they were able to hide themselves before the adults approached the very same table.

"Poor girl, what a horrible way to die" said the voice of one of the teachers.

Maryweather and Julianne looked at each other stunned at what they were listening on.

"Yes, certainty a loss of gifted talent, Maria was going to be the lead in the recital in the piano selection." The voice of the second teacher replied

Julianne let out a gasp, but Maryweather quickly covered her mouth muffling the sound as to not be heard and discovered.

Sighing the first teacher went on "That makes her the fifth victim in three months"

After the teacher made this comment they heard the footsteps receding and their voices getting fainter. Maryweather let Julianne go; both girls stared at each other, unable to comprehend what they heard.

Maryweather was the first to recover "Come on Julianne…we better get going to class" Maryweather said grabbing her friend's arm and gently pulling her up to her feet.

"Maryweather…Maria…she's gone" Julianne let out a choked sob.

"Shhh…it's ok Julianne" Maryweather said embracing her friend, tears forming in her eyes "There's nothing we can do…but promise me don't tell Tasha yet…not now anyways…I think we weren't suppose to hear that"

"Yes…I understand" Julianne replied between sobs.

"Now let's go…we need to wash our faces before we go back to class"

The two girls made their way out of the library to their luck no teacher or librarians were present.

Sighing Maryweather thought "I'm going have to tell Cain about this…something isn't right…I know it…huh?" She felt an ominous presence behind her, she glanced back "I could have sworn somebody or something was behind us…right now…but why is this presence so familiar…where have a felt this before?"

Looking at her friend she thought that she that she should keep this to her self "There is no use in scaring her or putting unnecessary worry right now. First thing is first, I don't want to burden Cain with this, so it seems that I have some investigating to do."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, Please COMMENT and REVIEW!! I need all the feedback...so I can improve my skills ___. Please and thank you ^^**

**Ch.5 will be up soon...won't take as long as this one did __**


	5. Hiddden Curriclums

**I'm back!!! I'm so sorry..deepest aplogies *bows* I was in a writer's block for a while T.T. If I have any readers left...please enjoy :3**

** I present the 5th Chapter of Midnight Piano Lessons.** **This chapter with have an unexpected twist.**

* * *

Cain had started looking into this case a while ago. He took a special interest in this because of the patterns and the striking similarities between the victims. It was evident that each victim was not only of the same gender, but had similar physical features; such as hair colour, length and age. Also and they were all killed in a similar fashion. All the victims were horribly decapitated. It was as if the killer was just after a certain body parts for a propose. But the question was what?

As Cain sat in his study he started leafing though files and a photo dropped out and fell; he sighed and picked it up. The latest victim was a friend of Mary's from her school. "Hmm…I know that other then physical features that something else is linking these girls…but what?" Cain said to himself while flipping through the reports. "Ugh…this is so frustrating!"

Cain hears a knock and without looking up and says "Yes, yes come in". A door opens and closes. Cain glances up "Ah…Riff" Cain says with a little smile. I can't believe just by seeing him I'm much calmer…its ridiculous…sigh…I guess this shows how comfortable I am around him. Cain quietly thinks to himself. Riff comes over carrying a tray containing cups of tea and biscuits. "Here milord, freshly brewed tea and biscuits", Riff said as proceeded to serve it to Cain. "I'm guessing the case isn't going well milord…"

"Yes, Riff…" Sighing Cain continued "I…this case is really getting to me, these are not random attacks, and they were planned well before they were committed. There is some thing they wanted from these girls, they're missing full limbs and especially the last victim Tasha, Mary's friend, this has Delilah written all over it, but I just can't seem to find the final pieces to link it to them or solve it" Cain finished in a panicked voice

Riff walked around, standing behind where Cain sat laid his hands on his shoulders, Cain felt all a tension leaves as soon as Riff touched him. "My lord Cain, don't fret…we will get to the bottom of this, Delilah is behind of this I'm sure, I've gotten a lead that I will look into. In the mean time get some rest, we're going to set our plan in motion soon" Riff leaned whispered into his ears.

Cain almost missed what Riff had said as he started to get flustered, when he felt Riff's breath on his ear. What is wrong with me? I'm sure he couldn't have meant that gesture as anything else…right? He was just trying to calm me down as usual…yes…that's right nothing else. "Ok…Riff I think you are right"

Riff had been watching closely and noticed that brief moment when Cain became flustered, yes he did that to calm Cain down…but the result of the gesture had now was new.

Maybe there is hope after all. He thought to himself. Gently lifting his hands Riff looked at Cain and said "Now My lord, why don't you take a break? Maryweather will be here in just a few hours. Take advantage of this. I will have a bath prepared for you shortly"

Cain glanced up at Riff and said "Yes, you're right Riff" He wanted to ask him what the lead was he got, but he would leave that for later... no. He got up from his chair and said "Riff…come with me, you can tell me about your side investigation, while I'm having my bath"

Riff was taken back a bit by how forward Cain's request seemed at the moment but complied with his master and left with him. I wonder if I will get any insight on Cain's feelings, if it is mutual or not today. Riff thought to himself as he walked beside his master.

*********************____________________********************____________________*********************

"NO! NO! NO! These won't do!" a woman's voice yelled out in rage. "The skin tone isn't the same as my precious daughter's!!!! Her skin is much, much fairer."

"Are you serious? You were the one who chose her your self!" A man replied in exasperation.

"Those parts, just won't do not for my lovely child"

"Mother?" a girl's voice called as she was wheeled into the room by a figure cloaked by the shadows.

"Yes, Elizabeth dear? Are you in pain?" Her mother asked as she flew to her daughter's side.

"No. Mother, Dr. Andrew has been taking care of me"

"Thank you, so much Doctor. You've been a great asset to us in our time of need. You've helped us while other doctors and medical experts just left us."

The woman turned to her daughter and said "Don't worry my love you will be walking and complete again very soon"

Doctor step out from the darkness, his long golden hair and glass eye piece visible now. "Madame Louise, pardon me but I over heard your conversation, I think I can be of help to you, I know the perfect solution to your dilemma. A perfect person who would match your daughter features perfectly."

"You do really! Who could you be talking about? Oh we must hurry, we're running out of time" Madame Louise said as she turned to her daughter. "Don't worry my dear you will back to your old self in no time" She went and embraced her daughter.

"Oh…who did you have in mind Dr. Andrew?" she said as she turned to the man.

"I was thinking of that new student at your school, she matches your daughter quite perfectly. By using her, the surgery should go really well and your daughter will be whole and new again." Dr. Andrew said with a smile that hid his contempt for this woman.

"Oh, now that I think about your right she is the perfect match" Louise said as hope started to fill her. "Maryweather will perfect, but there is a problem, she doesn't walk home… she is picked every day by her driver, if I just get her alone."

"Well you are the Headmaster at the academy I'm sure you can come up with something" Dr. Andrew.

"Yes, yes of course! Finally, Elizabeth you will have your life back"

"Yes, mother….before that horrible accident crippled me" she said as she turned away.

"Well I will leave you two be" Dr. Andrew said as he made his exist.

"Yes, of course, we must prepare" she replied as went to call back the hired man

*********************____________________********************____________________*********************

"Finally, if everything goes accordingly I will be able to rob Cain of his precious sister and then just a step away from destroying him completely." Jizabel said to himself as he left the mansion.

"Those fools will do anything I say, and then it will be easy picking for me, that is if they will succeed, Cain and his servant can't find out until it is too late. Then my revenge will be carried out."

"Humans truly make me sick, killing innocent children for a greedy and selfish propose like that. As soon as they are finished their parts these fools will also meet their demise."

"Now it's my turn my dear brother Cain"

* * *

**I would love reviews and commets...there is a chance of grammer errors. I didn't have anyone to edit =_=. This story actual going to be a bit longer then I expected but please bear with me. Untill next time....:3**


	6. In Motion Part 1

**Hello ^^ I'm still alive!~ I know I have been MIA for quite sometime...(^_^;)...My deepest apologies!~ but I'm back! Hopefully such a thing won't happen again (_ _。) . Extreme writer's block occurred so now, but I have over came it!~ I noticed that my writing style has changed over the years. I'm really hoping that it changed for the better. I will finish this story even if it kills! 。(;°皿°) . ~ But the end is near...which means lemons! Anyways...without further ado please enjoy!**

* * *

Mary weather couldn't understand what she heard that day. She was mulling over the conversation, replaying it over and over again. _The fifth victim…what was that supposed to mean?_ She thought. My _cards are never wrong, and I'm scared._ She knew her bother and Riff were investigating this case, and that their father's organization might be behind if not part of it. The questions were, what and why?

Since that day Julianne had became different. She was even quieter, hardly ever smiling. Her eyes were lifeless, so soon after she started opening up. "She has been so absorbed in her music lessons, I know she is trying to cope, but this isn't right" Mary Weather said to herself. "I need to come up with a plan to cheer her up!" She started to skip as she walked to her room, but halted as soon as a new realization dawned. "Recital! Ughh I need to start practicing…I want brother to be proud"

Mary Weather was walking in the halls of school with her friends when she called by a teacher. "Miss Hargreaves."

"Yes?"

"You are summoned by the headmaster" Teacher said, and continued on her way.

"Eh! Mary what did you do?" Tasha asked.

"I don't know…I don't think it's anything serious." Well I don't think I did anything to warrant this attention. "Maybe it's about the upcoming recital?"

"Hmmm…that could be right? How boring, Julianne any thoughts?" Tasha asked turning to the silent girl.

"Huh…umm…yes" Julianne quietly responded with a small smile.

Mary and Tasha glanced at each other. It really hurt them to see their friend like this. They made a vow to bring back the light to their friend's eyes. No matter how long it takes.

"Well, I better get going; I'll meet you guys later. Bye"

"Bye bye Mary!" Tasha Replied with a wave.

"Bye…" Julianne replied.

Tasha sighed. "Come on Julianne! Get a gripe! You can't be like this, we have to move on"

"I know…I'm trying…" Julianne said as tears fell. Tasha pulled her into a hug. "Marie wouldn't want us to be sad or miserable like this. I know it's hard" Tasha said as she remembered her reaction when she heard the news. It broke her heart and scared her to the point she didn't want to go outside. But that wouldn't do anything. "She loved to laugh and smile. Remember the good times"

"Ok…I will" Julianne said between sniffles.

Taking her hand Tasha said "Now off we go! We will wait for Mary and then we can eat lunch together"

"Yes, lets"

"Ahh…now there is your lovely smile"

"Thank you" Julianne said as she blushed.

As Mary Weather made her way down the corridors, she mulled over all the possible reasons that she could be summoned by the head mistress. Now that she thought about it she wasn't alone. Lately there were numerous girls called as well. They never disclosed anything so maybe it wasn't important. "I wonder if I'm being called for the same thing."

She approached the door and knocked. There was some shuffling around before a curt "Enter" said. She opened the door and saw the head mistress sitting behind her large mahogany desk. She was looking at her quite intently_. Ok…I'm not getting very good feeling_. She thought to herself. The room was grand with book shelves reaching the ceiling. It looked like her brother study. The room was supposed to give of the feeling of warmth, but something was off.

"Hello, Miss Hargreaves. Please sit." Louise said as she gestured to a chair. Mary Weather went in and sat.

"How are you finding the school so far?" she asked with a smile.

_That is unexpected_ "The school is great. I'm having fun and learning a lot", Mary Weather replied with a smile.

"Ah, is that so? I'm glad to hear it. How has practice for the upcoming recital being going?"

"I've been practicing hard; I want to make my brother proud" Mary Weather responded smiling. _So it was only about the recital after all. _

"Well that's wonderful to hear. I'm a little worried though. You enrolled late, and the other girls have been here for year. I want you to do your best, so I thought you might like to take an additional practice session, after regular classes end. You're a bright girl, and I would love to see you shine"

"An Additional practice session?"

"Yes"

"Well, I know that's true but I'm not sure. I will have to talk to my brother about this first." _Is this what those other girls were told, they must have been embarrassed to talk about it. _

"Yes, yes your very right. Please do, we want the best for you after all"

Mary Weather was studying the woman very closely, there was something just not quite right about her. Her aura was not the same as the first time she met her. All of sudden she felt an intense presence, a familiar sinister presence. She wanted to leave, and fast.

"If that is all…?"

"Ah, yes you may be excused. Oh, and don't forget. The recital is only a week away."

"Of course Madame." Mary Weather said as she exited.

As soon as the doors closed, Louise leaned back into her chair releasing a sigh as she removed her glasses. "Phase one complete, now all I can do is wait. I will not let her get away. She is the one I have been waiting for." She said as she grinned to herself. "You were right my dear doctor. It is quite startling how close she is to my daughter in colour, her limbs are prefect."

"Well, I told you didn't I that she would be prefect?" Dr. Andrew said with a charming smile.

"If her brother doesn't agree, well let's say that she will meet with an unfortunate end. My daughter is running out of time and I'm running of patience."

"Of course, we have to act this week." Dr. Andrew replied as he got up and left.


End file.
